


Язык

by Yallen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как именно Беделия убила своего пациента?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Язык

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763325) by [MamaMystique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMystique/pseuds/MamaMystique). 



Отношения Ганнибала и Беделии были настолько далеки от обычных, насколько это вообще возможно. Невозможно было разглядеть их взаимное влечение за обычным взаимодействием психиатра и пациента. Они во многом подходили друг другу, начиная от музыкальных вкусов и любви к изысканным винам, заканчивая страстным желанием понять разум другого человека.

И Ганнибал, и Беделия, конечно же, знали, что по-настоящему укрепило это влечение и легло в основу нынешних отношений. Они ответят (хотя не говорили этого никому, кроме друг друга), что кроме совпадающих вкусов их объединили схожие взгляды на то, как следует поступать с недостаточно вежливыми людьми. Ганнибалу следовало признать, что, пусть он этого никогда и не скажет, однажды он недооценил Беделию.  
Пока он был доволен ею.

Беделия была внешне так невозмутима, но ее присутствие заставляло электрические заряды пробегать вдоль позвоночника, делая их беседы еще более возбуждающими. Но когда она сказала, что знает его, смогла увидеть, каков он на самом деле, Ганнибал сильно засомневался в своем решении. Никто не мог ничего знать о Ганнибале Лектере, если он сам не хотел этого, а она провела с ним не так уж много времени, чтобы он мог позволить себе сделать даже намек на свою истинную природу. Уже не раз разочаровываясь в людях, он не мог позволить себе доже подумать о том, что она смогла понять его. Вместо этого Ганнибал находил удовольствие в том, чтобы пытаться представить, как исказится это прекрасное лицо, когда она действительно УВИДИТ его. Как удивлена и напугана будет она. Ганнибал улыбался, покидая ее дом, и дьявольская идея зрела в его мозгу.

Работать с чужими пациентами всегда было нелегко. Но Ганнибал позаботился, чтобы вручить свой подарок должным образом - представить Беделии ее будущего пациента так, чтобы их будущее столкновение стало неизбежным. Ему не пришлось бы ждать результата долго. Этот мужчина уже давно был одержим Беделией, рассказывая Ганнибалу, как бы прекрасна она была.

— Вы думаете, она…. — спросил он Ганнибала, позволяя вопросу остаться не законченным.  
— Доктор Дю Морье очень профессиональная женщина. Не думаю, что было бы разумно спрашивать ее об этом.  
— Я мог бы убедить ее.  
— Честно говоря, я не думаю, что вам бы это удалось.  
— Вы можете сами увидеть.

И Ганнибал увидел, как однажды ночью их с Беделией общий пациент приблизился к ее дому, пока сам Ганнибал скрывался в тени. Он был совсем близко, он хотел видеть ее лицо, когда она окончательно все поймет. Он войдет именно в тот момент, когда это произойдет, когда Беделия ответит отказом на предложение пациента, а тот, как всегда, отреагирует на это со свойственной ему жестокостью. Тогда она наконец узнает, но не раньше.  
Сразу после того, как пациент вошел, Ганиибал замер перед дверью, ожидая вскоре услышать звуки борьбы. Воздух казался густым от напряжения, и он мог слышать звук собственного дыхания. Наконец, раздался вздох и сразу за ним — звук треснувшего стекла. Неясный визг. Крик Беделии. И все это в считанные секунды.

— Нет, пожалуйста! Простите.

Ганнибал вскинул голову. Это не голос Беделии. Осторожно он приложил ухо к двери, внимательно слушая. Он услышал рваное дыхание, а затем:

— Вы были очень грубы со мной, — раздался из-за двери голос Беделии. — И боюсь, я не потерплю подобного.  
— Вы…вы...  
— Не пытайтесь втянуть его. Будет только хуже.

Ганнибал беззвучно открыл дверь, заглядывая в образовавшуюся щель. В зале никого не было, должно быть, они успели переместиться в гостиную.  
— Ты, чертова сучка! Гребаная психованная стерва! — терпение их общего пациента не выдержало, и теперь он, словно защищаясь, выкрикивал самые вульгарные слова. Наступила тишина, в которой слышались лишь звуки плевков.

А потом стихли и они.

Беделия вышла из гостиной и остановилась спиной к двери. Воплощение совершенства: аккуратно завитые светлые волосы лежат на плечах, складки черного платья ниспадают до колен. Разве что кровавый след на щеке намного портил ощущение общей элегантности. Каблуки защелкали по плиткам пола, когда она направилась к кухне. Затрудненное дыхание пациента едва нарушало тишину, и Ганнибал прикрыл дверь, когда услышал шаги Беделии, возвращающейся из кухни. Он подождал, пока звук ее шагов не заглушил ковер в комнате, а затем проскользнул в дом.

— О Боже, Боже…  
— Очевидно, нужно внести в вашу жизнь более радикальные изменения.

Ганнибал шел на голос Беделии, наблюдая за ней сквозь дверной проем.  
Их общий пациент был пришпилен к прекрасному деревянному столу, ручка торчала из его раскрытой ладони. Осколки стекла глубоко впились в лицо и шею, крупные капли крови то и дело падали на пол, и колени пациента начинали подкашиваться. Беделия стояла перед ним, сжимая в руке прекрасный поварской нож.

— Мы ни на шаг не продвинулись в нашем лечении. Впрочем, не думаю, что Ганнибал посылал вас ко мне за этим.  
— Он...  
— Прошу, молчите. Я точно знаю, чего хотел Ганнибал, а чего вы. Кивните, пожалуйста, если он послал вас за мной.  
— Я…  
— Мне кажется, я не просила устного ответа. Кивните или покачайте головой. Это Ганнибал послал вас?

Ганнибал не мог видеть движений пациента. Он был зачарован женщиной перед собой, воплощением красоты и смерти. Впервые за долгие годы его пронзил шок, полнейший шок, за которым последовало влечение. Вот какова была доктор Беделия дю Морье.

— Беделия, — прошептал Ганнибал, показываясь в дверном проеме. Она медленно обернулась, и яд таился в ее глазах. Запах крови и железа смешался с нотками ее духов. И эта смесь пьянила, Ганнибал запомнил этот запах. На будущее. Будь его воля, никогда бы эта женщина не пахла иначе до конца своих дней.

Слегка улыбаясь, она наблюдала за тем, как он смотрел на нее.

— Итак, вы наконец соизволили к нам присоединиться. Надеюсь, я не слишком разочаровала вас, не умерев от руки вашей зверушки.  
— Я не…  
Стоило этим словам сорваться с губ их общего пациента, как Беделия со всей силы влепила ему пощечины, заставляя стекло глубже впиваться в плоть. Слабый стон сорвался с разбитых губ. На руке Беделии появился глубокий порез, но той, казалось, было все равно.  
— Вы меня не разочаровали, — тихо произнес Ганнибал, подходя к ней почти вплотную. Пьяная от крови, боли и силы, она пугала его. И она была великолепна.  
— Да. Однако, Ганнибал, вы разочаровали меня. Вы действительно считаете, что я не достойна ничего большего, чем это, — она указала на истекающего кровью человека, лежащего у ее ног. — По правде сказать, я оскорблена.  
— Прощу прощения.  
— Больше вы никогда не посмеете оскорбить меня подобным образом. Либо вы сами придете за моей головой, либо вам придется признать, что я достойна вашего уважения.

Её взгляд был подчиняющим, пугающим, темным. В ней было что-то опасное, животное, и он не мог противиться этому. В три решительных шага Ганнибал преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, и сильные руки обвили ее талию, когда губы припали к губам. Беделия улыбнулась, чувствуя его лихорадочные движения, и подошла ближе, впиваясь губами в нижнюю губу Ганнибала. Тот остановился, когда она прокусила тонкую кожу, и попятился, когда она подняла руки, чтобы обнять его шею. Тяжелый нож выскользнул из расслабленных пальцев.

— Думаю, мы пришли к соглашению, — прошептала Беделия, отстраняясь.  
— У каждого из нас свои секреты, Доктор, — вот все, что он смог сказать.  
— Хорошо, — спокойно ответила Беделия, становясь на колени, чтобы подцепить ногтями язык их общего пациента и плавным движением ножа отсечь мышцу.

Тот издал ужасный звук, когда кровь, бурля и пузырясь, побежала изо рта. Он пытался бороться, но слишком ослабел от потери крови, чтобы сопротивляться. Кровь стекала по рукам и кистям Беделии, когда она злобно сжала еще извивающуюся мышцу и резко запихнула ее обратно в глотку.

В своем дворце памяти Ганнибал часто возвращался к этому моменту. Он входил в комнату, когда горячая, вязкая кровь стекала по ее рукам, садился и просто смотрел. Она не уделяла ему и толики внимания, пока не была готова, а затем садилась к нему на колени и сминала его губы в поцелуе. Порой ему хотелось забыться в ее интенсивности, однажды он показался на ее пороге лишь для того, чтобы сбежать, чтобы просто быть уверенным, что она реальна. Она хотела погладить его по щеке, когда они сидели друг напротив друга, надежно храня чужие секреты, вверяя их друг другу. Каким-то чудом они смогли не убить друг друга. Чувство, возникшее между ними, можно было бы даже назвать любовью. И снова Ганнибал недооценил ее.

Он приглашал ее в оперу, как на праздник. Жизнь в Италии нравилась им обоим, и Ганнибалу хотелось порадовать ее чем-то особенным.

Он смотрел, как Беделия одевается, как черное платье плотно охватывает ее изгибы, подчеркивая изящную шею. Она выглядела почти так же, как в ту ночь, и знающая улыбка скользила по ее губам, пока она продевала в уши маленькие золотые обручи.

— Вы готовы? — спросил Ганнибал, стоя позади нее в своем безупречно скроенном костюме.

Она провела пальцами по шее, позволяя едва уловимому аромату парфюма вызвать к жизни воспоминания о той ночи.

— Да.

Ганнибал привлек ее для поцелуя, после чего они спустились в ночь.


End file.
